Poseído
by Estrella109
Summary: Después de que Ladybug no se presentara a su cena romántica, Chat Noir queda destrozado. Hawk moth aprovecha esa oportunidad, para traer a su nuevo villano. ¿Podrá Ladybug sola? Este FF participa en el concurso de la pagina "[C h a t N o i r]


**Aclaración:** Miraculous tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece. Solo tomó prestado sus personajes para mis historias sin fines de lucro.

 **Aclaración 2:** Este fanfic va participando en el concurso de One-shot de la pagina "[ ]"

 **summary:** Después de que Ladybug lo plantara, Chat Noir queda destrozado.

Hawk moth aprovecha esa oportunidad, y para traer a un nuevo súper villano.

¿Podrá Ladybug sola?

 **Capitulo único**

-¡Por favor! ¡No lo hagas!-La heroína de todo París, se encontraba peleando contra un oponente muy poderoso.  
Ladybug, que había peleado contra todo tipo de villanos, ahora se estaba enfrentando contra el peor de todos.

-¿Que pasa, bugaboo?, ¿Miedo?- Ladybug sintió un escalofrío recorrerla de pies a cabeza. Ante ella se había mostrado Chat Noir, vestido completamente de blanco, sonriendo macabramente.

-¡Chat! No lo hagas, ¡Hawk moth te esta usando!, como a una marioneta.-Chat Blanc empezó a caminar hacia ella.  
La heroína al ver esto solamente retrocedió, hasta que topó en una de las vigas.

Rápidamente Chat Blanc la acórralo, poniendo sus manos, en cada costado de ella, interponiendo su huida.

«Chat Blanc, ella esta mintiendo. ¡Quítale sus miraculous! O ¡Tus poderes se irán!»  
Hawk moth no paraba de hablarle a Chat Blanc, este solo sonreía aun más.

-La única que me uso ¡Fuiste tu!, este último desplanté que me hiciste, lo pagaras. ¡Entrégame tus miraculous!, por que yo no quiero...- Posó su bastón cerca del rostro femenino.- dañarte princesa.- completó con una sonrisa ladina.

Ladybug sentía miedo, por primera vez en tantos meses. La única pregunta que se hacia era; "¿Como había pasado todo aquello?."

-3 horas antes-

Chat Noir estaba en la cima de la torre Eiffel, se encontraba muy ocupado.

El felino planeaba una cena especial para el y para Ladybug, celebrando su primer año juntos, combatiendo el mal.  
Y la cena serviría también, para confesarle sus sentimientos a su Lady.

Nino le había dado su apoyó, para lograr conquistar a su amor "anónimo".  
Adrien internamente se lo agradecía muchísimo.

Tenia todo listo, la cena, las velas, la música y la aceptación de la catarina.

"Todo tiene que ser perfecto"- se repetía Chat Noir mentalmente.

Se sentó a esperar a la súper heroína dueña de su corazón.

II

Marinette estaba junto a Alya, hablando sobre su amado rubio.

-No lo se, Alya-Suspiro por quinta vez en esa tarde- Adrien no ha demostrado interés alguno en mi. Se que el es inalcanzable para mi pero...-Volvió a suspirar, cerrando sus ojos- No puedo evitar amarlo con cada fibra de mi ser.

-Mari, se que no es fácil pero, debes cerrar este capitulo de tu vida.  
Adrien significa mucho para ti, lo se muy bien. Pero te haces daño con una fantasía, que posiblemente nunca ocurrirá -Una lágrima paso por la mejilla de Marinette, quien solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.  
-Lo siento, Mari-La tomo del mentón- Pero tienes que ser fuerte, ¿Esta bien?- Marinette sonrió y la abrazó.

-Gracias por tus consejos Alya, no se que haría sin ti- Alya le sonrió cálidamente.

-Para eso estamos, Mari-Encendió su teléfono y abrió los ojos sorprendida por la hora.-¡Demonios 11:00 pm!, Debo irme o mi mamá seguramente llamará a la policía-Marinette se despidió de ella, mientras un pensamiento fugaz paso por su cabeza, sabia que había olvidado algo, pero no sabia que era.

III

-Ella vendrá, estoy seguro-Decía Chat Noir por octava vez esa noche.

«Adrien, ella no vendrá ¡Acéptalo!»- Desde adentro de su mente, Plagg le afirmaba que ella no llegaría.

-Cállate Plagg-Dijo entre dientes esté ya desesperado.

«Adrien, pasan de las 12:00. Nadie se atrasa 5 horas»

Chat Noir volvió a mirar a su alrededor.

-Pero ella...-

«¡Acéptalo!»

-No puede ser-Negó repetidas veces con la cabeza- Me dijo que vendría, ¿Acaso me mintió?. No, ¡Ella me engaño!-

«Adrien» Plagg intentaba hablar al chico, sin resultado alguno.

-¿Me fallo otra vez, no?-Sonrió tristemente para luego caer de rodillas. Puso sus dos manos cubriendo su cara, no quería que nadie lo viera llorar.

-Jamas será mia...- Plagg volvió a hablarle, pero este ya no era escuchado.  
-Ella no me ama...- agregó, para empezar a llorar fuertemente.

El la amaba, daría hasta su vida por ella.  
El estaba consiente de que su amor no iba a ser correspondido, pero no podía pensar en nada más que en ella.

Ella, la culpable de sus noches de insomnio.  
La culpable de su corazón mal herido.  
La causante de ese vacio emocional.  
La que provocó este llanto incesante que ahora tenía.

Sintió ira, rabia, frustración. Por que sabia que jamas entraría al corazón de la mariquita. Lo único que faltaba era que lo dejara plantado en su encuentro.  
Ahora había sido el colmo para el corazón de el minino, quien por debilidad optó por soltar en llanto.

V

En un cuarto secreto, lleno de mariposas blancas. Un hombre enmascarado, yacía contemplando el gran ventanal en forma de mariposa.

-Siento una gran energía negativa viniendo hacia mi- Hawk moth sonrió perversamente-Y no es nada menos, ni nada mas, que el gran Chat Noir. Siento que una oportunidad enorme se presenta.-Tomo a una pequeña mariposa entre sus manos, la recargo de energía negativa y la soltó - Vuela mi pequeño akuma, cumple tu deber.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la mariposa sobrevoló todo Paris, hasta donde se encontraba Chat Noir y se posó sobre su bastón.

Chat Noir levanto la mirada como en estado hipnótico, dejándose llevar por la decepción de el momento.

-Chat Blanc, soy hawk moth. Llevas mucho tiempo tratando de conquistar a Ladybug. ¿A cuantos rechazos habrás sido sometido?-Chat Noir se puso de pie- Te ofrezco un trato. Tráeme el miraculous de Ladybug y asi ella tendrá mas tiempo para estar contigo. ¿Que dices, aceptas?- Chat Noir sonrió, y de un momento a otro; su traje se volvió completamente blanco, y su bastón negro.

-Veamos si asi logras amarme, Ladybug-

IV

-Tikki, siento que olvide algo.- Marinette aun no se dormía. Seguía intentando recordar la cosa importante que había olvidado-No se por que, pero siento que era muy importante-

Tikki empezó a hacer un repaso mental, sobre los deberes que marinette debía cumplir ese dia.  
Algo hizo clic en la mente de tikki.

-¡OH NO!, ¡MARINETTE!- La aludida levanto la mirada de su móvil y fijo su mirada en su kwami.

-¿¡Que pasa tikki!?- Pregunto asustada.

-Chat Noir- Marinette se quedo paralizada un momento. Después de pasar el shock inicial, solo pudo decir: "Tikki transfórmame"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Corrió, corrió como alma que se la lleva el diablo.  
¿Como había olvidado algo tan importante como eso?.

No tenia perdón. Chat Noir se lo estuvo recordando en casi todos los ataques de akuma en que se encontraban.  
¿Como pudo ser tan despistada?, debía apresurarse.

Después de 5 minutos de saltar con su yoyo sobre los tejados de paris, llego la monumental torre Eiffel.

Dio un salto, y aterrizó en la plataforma.

Miro una mesa muy bien decorada, platos de comida servidos pero fríos, las velas que estaban de decoración, derretidas. Y las hermosas flores margaritas, estaban marchitas.

-Chat...-Ladybug sintió un pequeño nudo en su estómago. El felino había organizado todo eso para ella. Los ojos de Ladybug se aguaron, por las lagrimas que querían escapar de ellos.

En una de las sillas había una pequeña nota, la abrió lentamente y leyó su contenido:

"Querida Ladybug:

Se que a veces no me tomas en serio, tu más que nadie sabe que lo que siento por ti es serio. Lamento si algunas veces soy molestó o hasta un estorbó para ti, pero no puedo evitar estar perdidamente enamorado de ti.

No estoy esperando que correspondas a mis sentimientos, solo quería decirte lo feliz que estoy, de que tu seas mi amiga y compañera.

Atte: Chat Noir"

Ladybug empezó a llorar, había herido los sentimientos de su amigo.  
El era tan considerado con ella. Se sentía la peor basura del universo.

-Que he hecho-Decía esta misma llorando.

-Lo mismo me preguntaba yo, My lady- De entre la sombras salio Chat Blanc, sonriendo macabramente.

-¿¡Chat!?- El solo negó con la cabeza.

-Ahora soy Chat Blanc-habló tan calmadamente, que la piel de la chica se erizo- Y me darás tus miraculous, a las buenas o...- Volvió a sonreír, ahora mostrando todos sus dientes- a las malas.

-Tiempo actual-

La situación estaba empeorando, Chat Blanc estaba a punto de quitarle sus miraculous, ¿Que podía hacer?.

Solo había una opción, decir de una vez por todas ese sentimiento que estuvo tratando de ocultar todo ese tiempo.

-¡Chat Noir!, no digas llamarte "¡Chat Blanc!", tu eres mi gato tonto.  
Tu eres mi amigo, eres... eres... El que siempre me ha apoyado.-Gruesas lagrimas empezaban a deslizarse por los ojos de Ladybug.-No puedes olvidarte de mi, asi por asi. ¡No tenias que darte por vencido!. Puede sonar raro pero... Enserio te pude haber dado una oportunidad.- Chat Blanc estaba confundido, por alguna razón el pecho se le oprimió al ver a Ladybug llorando.

Ladybug miro que Chat Blanc estaba debatiéndose mentalmente, se acerco hasta el y lo abrazó.

Le transmitió todo los sentimientos que tenia hacia el. Chat Blanc estaba dudoso, quizás ella enserio lo amaba.

-¿L-ladybug?- Ella solo asintió, mientras lo seguía abrazando.

-Solo quiero que me des la ultima oportunidad- Chat Blanc la aparto de su pecho y extendiendo su bastón, lo partió en dos.

Al instante una mariposa negra salio.

Ladybug abrió su yoyo en dos;

-No harás mas daño pequeña akuma.  
¡Es hora de acabar con la maldad!-Lanzó el yoyo y capturo el akuma-¡Te tengo!-La dejo ir- adiós mariposita.

Lanzó el bastón de Chat Noir y todo volvió a la normalidad, inclusive Chat.

-¿Que hago aquí?- Ladybug abrió los ojos enormemente al ver que en vez de Chat Noir, estaba Adrien.

-C-chat- El rubio levanto la vista, no pudo mas que sonreír, con un brillo en los ojos.

-My Lady, ¡Sabia que vendría!- Ladybug lo abrazó, no importándole si era Chat, o Adrien.

-Asi que, en realidad eres; Adrien agreste- Adrien solo asintió, sintiéndose expuesto.

-¿Y ahora es donde la catarina besa al gatito?- Un sonrojo furioso atravesó el rostro de Ladybug.

-Gato estupido-Jalo su camiseta hasta la altura de su cara, y ambos se fundieron en un tierno beso.

Ladybug ni siquiera escucho sus propios aretes sonando.

¡Oh!, que sorpresa se llevaría Adrien, cuando ese besó acabara.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Como dije en la aclaración, este FF va participando en el concurso de la pagina [ r]**

 **¡Ojala y les haya gustado! 3**

 **si les gusto, voten por mi en la pagina :D**


End file.
